<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>You're an asshole Chloe Price! by Ryan00000</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/27344941">You're an asshole Chloe Price!</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ryan00000/pseuds/Ryan00000'>Ryan00000</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Life Is Strange (Video Game)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Angry Max is adorable, Dorks in Love, F/F, Fluff, How long will she stay mad?, Max is mad at Chloe, Of course Max forgives Chloe in the end, One Shot</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-11-02</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-11-02</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-07 01:00:16</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Not Rated</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>2,198</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/27344941</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ryan00000/pseuds/Ryan00000</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>"I may or may not of bought Max a shirt that says I'm not short I'm a people's Mcnugget"</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Maxine "Max" Caulfield/Chloe Price</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>21</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>You're an asshole Chloe Price!</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>"Maxxxxxxx come on we know you're just gonna forgive me anyway!" Chloe yells to a closed door. Max is really angry at her girlfriend because Chloe is an asshole. It's currently Saturday morning and Max is all caught up with her homework. How she actually finished her homework and not got distracted by Chloe? Well she did at first and Max did have to put a all nighter but she'd do it all over again. Well maybe not cause Chloe is an ass! </p><p>"Babeeeeeeee open the door I'm sorry!" Chloe apologizes but she still has a grin on her face. Her joke was really hilarious she thinks but apparently Max does not </p><p>"NO! GO AWAY CHLO!" Max shouts in a huff. She's currently on the internet watching cat videos, she does wish Chloe would be there with her but nope Max is angry at her </p><p>"Ughhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhh fineeeeeeeeeeeeee I'll be backkkkkkkkkkkk love youuuuuuu" Chloe walks off and she can't help but to smile when she hears </p><p>"Love you too asshole!" Max shouts. </p><p>Chloe now having nothing to do goes to knock on Kates door. Max's second best friend which she's totes okay with Kate is amazeballs </p><p>"Chloe?" Kate says in a complete shock. </p><p>"Katie Max is mad at me" Chloe fakes a pout </p><p>"Why what did you do?" Kate asks </p><p>"Well it was pretty funny actually...."  Before Chloe can say anything she gets distracted by Kate's bunny Alice. She really wants to pet her but she doesn't want Kate to see a goop side of her so she just awkwardly stands there. Kate very much knows that Chloe is a closet goop so she chuckles and invites Chloe in </p><p>"Yes Chloe you can pet Alice" Kate says and this makes Chloe really happy. While Chloe goes to pet the amazing bunny Kate walks over to Max's room and knocks </p><p>"I'M NOT OPENING THE DOOR FOR YOU CHLOE!" Max shouts but now she really misses her blue hair girlfriend </p><p>"It's Kate Max" The door opens and Kate sees that Max is currently on a cat video binge with chips and candy all over her room </p><p>"Hi Kate" Max smiles at the Christan </p><p>"Chloe's in my room playing with Alice should I be....." Before Kate can finish her sentence she gets interrupted by a loud Chloe </p><p>"OH MY GOD ALICE JUST NIBBLED MY FINGERS!" Max can't help but to laugh and so does Kate. Chloe wants to show Kate this but she sees that Max's door is wide open so she runs over to Max's room while very carefully putting Alice down </p><p>For someone who smokes Chloe is a fast runner but Max is quicker as she slams the door right in Chloe's face. Chloe is careful enough not to run right into the smaller Kate </p><p>"You can't be mad at me forever babe!" Chloe pounds on the door </p><p>"YES I CAN!" Max shouts back and continues her cat videos </p><p>"Should I be worried?" Kate asks </p><p>"NO!" Max shouts and puts some headphones on </p><p>"What did you do Chloe?" Kate can't help but to be a bit curious. Max and Chloe has spent a lot of time together and to see Max mad at Chloe like this.....she must've done something completely terrible </p><p>"I may or may not of bought Max a shirt that says 'I'm not short I'm a people's Mcnugget'" Hearing what she did makes Chloe laugh like quite a lot and even Kate laughs </p><p>"EVEN KATE THINKS IT'S FUNNY BABE!" Chloe shouts but doesn't get an answer from Max. </p><p>"Wanna make a bet?" Chloe asks </p><p>"Sure" </p><p>"I bet Max will cave in about an hour....." Chloe says. Normally their 'arguments' don't last very long as both girls end up caving pretty quickly actually </p><p>"Oh come on Max is better then that...." Kate tries to defend her friend but Chloe does have a good point.....</p><p>"She's not...I mean yes I'm exactly the same way as her but I mean can you blame me? Max is just......wowzers I remember this one time...." Chloe is starting to ramble about an amazing memory her and Max had once but she sees that Kate is starting to blush so she changes the subject </p><p>"Tell you what, we'll wait an hour and when she caves you'll buy me food....." Chloe says very confident with herself </p><p>"When Max DOESN'T cave in an hour you'll buy ME food Chloe..." Kate says really hoping Max won't cave so fast although she really enjoys spending time with Chloe and Max </p><p>"You're on Katie...." Chloe smiles and walks back to Kate's room to play with Alice</p><p>
  <strong>One Hour Later </strong>
</p><p>"Holy shit Max hasn't caved yet....." Chloe says completely stunned with her girlfriend. She really thought Max would give her kisses by now but nope she's still in her room.....</p><p>"YOU OWE ME FOOD CHLOE!" Kate says proud that she won this bet. </p><p>"Let's wait a few more minutes Katie...." Chloe says and walks back to Max's room and sits right outside her door. Any second now Max would come out of her room and they'll make out and watch cat videos together and have an amazing time together.....</p><p>
  <b>A few minutes later </b>
</p><p>"Max isn't coming out Chloe....." Kate says and this is starting to get to Chloe. She can't believe she lost this bet! She gets up and knocks on Max's door </p><p>"I'm buying Kate some food because your an ass! What do you want to eat?" Chloe asks even though Max is mad at her. Her girl still has to eat and all and snacks don't count......</p><p>Chloe waits for a few seconds and doesn't get an answer. She knocks again and when she still doesn't get an answer Chloe is instantly worried and goes to pick the lock on Max's door </p><p>"What are you doing Chloe?" Kate asks </p><p>"She didn't tell me to fuck off.....somethings wrong....." A worried Chloe takes a few seconds to pick Max's door. Max MIGHT get mad at her for doing this but Chloe don't care something could've happened to her! </p><p>Chloe prepares herself to get yelled for technically breaking and enter but when she sees that Max has fallen asleep, headphones still in her ears Chloe can't help but to smile </p><p>"She's so cute....." Chloe can't help but to smile at her sleeping girlfriend. The two of them have been staying up late at night lately. It takes a few seconds for Chloe to snap out of her thoughts as to what exactly her and Max have been doing so late and night recently....</p><p>Chloe turns off Max's laptop and very carefully takes the headphones off her nerd. Chloe would think it'd be pretty funny if Max would suddenly wake up right now but Max is fast asleep.....Chloe picks up the sleeping Max and places her on her bed, giving her a forehead kiss. A part of Chloe really wants to be an asshole and stay in Max's room but Max needs her sleep finals are coming up. Chloe very carefully closes the door and Kate can't help but to smile at her </p><p>"What are you smiling at?" Chloe asks </p><p>"I just wish I can have what you and Max have.....the two of you are really sweet together Chloe....." This gets Chloe to feel like a million bucks </p><p>"You'll find someone Kate, anyone would be lucky to be with you." Chloe shoots Kate a wink and asks her what she wants to eat </p><p>"I mean I did call Max a small Mcnugget so McDonalds sounds good actually......" Chloe says and already knows what she's getting Max. She really hopes Kate won't be a dick and get a shit ton of food. Money really isn't a problem for Chloe as she finally got off her lazy ass and got herself a job but Kate is actually quite a prankster recently. </p><p>
  <strong>One ride to McDonalds later.....</strong>
</p><p>Max wakes up a bit groggy and wonders how exactly she got in her bed. She could've sworn she fell asleep at her desk.....</p><p>Max feels around and frowns just a bit when she feels that Chloe isn't with her. Her waking up right next to Chloe is absolutely amazeballs and Chloe is a big ol teddy bear......</p><p>Max misses Chloe now so she goes to shoot Chloe a text and isn't even shocked when she sees a whole bunch of texts from her punk girlfriend </p><p>
  <em>My Captain &lt;3 </em>
</p><p>1:20 PM: <em>Hey lover of mine I'm with Kate at McDonalds </em></p><p>1:21 PM: <em>I really wish you were here with me </em></p><p>1:22 PM: <em>That's okay tho my little Mcnugget &lt;3 and yes I did order you some :* </em></p><p>1:23 PM: <em>OMG ITS 1:23 THAT'S CRAZYYYYYYYYYYYYY and yes I did use an emoji.....I used two actually D: &lt;-------- not an emoji.....or is it? Idk I really miss you </em></p><p>1:24 PM: <em>BABEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEE </em></p><p>1:25 PM: <em>your still sleeping probably </em></p><p>
  <em>1:26 PM: I miss you </em>
</p><p>
  <em>1:27PM: am I texting you too much? I'll stop.....</em>
</p><p>
  <em>1:30PM: I got you a Mcfluffry babe too so no worries you'll get your mornings noms. Or is it afternoon noms? Am unsure actually......</em>
</p><p>
  <em>1:31: I think Kate is checking out one of the employees here???????????? Is Kate gay? </em>
</p><p>
  <em>1:35 PM : She's totally gay Max! I asked her about it and she changed the subject! Kate has a crushhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhh </em>
</p><p>
  <em>1:40 PM: Bad news babe that employee is dating someone.....grossssssssssssssssssssssssssssss </em>
</p><p>
  <em>1:41 PM: Kate's really sad about it </em>
</p><p>
  <em>1:45 PM: Had to buy her some ice cream to cheer her up she's really adorable actually if I was single I'd date her </em>
</p><p>
  <em>1:45PM: WAIT I DIDN'T ACTUALLY MEAN THAT MAX! I'M NOT GOING TO BREAK UP WITH YOU SO I CAN'T DATE KATE </em>
</p><p>
  <em>1:46PMBABEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEE DON'T HATE ME I DIDN'T MEAN IT! I MEANT LIKE KATE IS REALLY SWEET N SHE REMINDS ME OF YOU!  I DON'T WANT NO ONE ELSE MAX SERUIOUSLY! YOU'LL ALWAYS HAVE MY HEART MAX!  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>1:47PM: If you're mad at me I'm sorry.....I miss you I &lt;3 you.....seen you soon love....</em>
</p><p>That was indeed a rollercoaster of text messages. Max is now very worried that Chloe is sad now so she walks over to the parking lot hoping Chloe and Kate would be there. Which they are, Kate is eating her ice cream and Chloe is smoking a cigarette. </p><p>"Wait you really think Max is mad at you?" Kate asks bewildered Chloe actually thinks this </p><p>"I mean yeah....I texted her that if I was single I'll date you....." Chloe says which makes Kate blush. Kate sees Max but Chloe doesn't.....</p><p>"I mean I'm flattered Chloe thank you but Max can't be mad at you...." Kate says </p><p>"She's not talking to me.....what if I messed up with my teasing? What if Max hates me....." This is enough for Max as she gets Chloe's attention </p><p>"I don't hate you Chloe. I mean if I was single yeah I'd date Kate too probably but I'm not. I love YOU Chloe.....so so much n I'm sorry I got mad at you. Please don't think like I don't like your teasing or it makes me sad cause it doesn't. I don't mind your teasing......I really missed you when I woke up. I don't like waking up and not having my Chloe by my side....." Max just stands there unsure what to do now. Chloe sees that Max is just standing there gets out of her truck </p><p>"Can I hug you?" Chloe asks </p><p>"You don't have to ask Chloe....." Max smiles and then immediately gets wrapped in a bear hug by Chloe. She also gets kisses all over her body which makes Max really REALLY happy....</p><p>"I missed you so much....." Both girls say and wastes no time to continue the kisses </p><p>"It's been like two hours....." Kate mumbles to herself but can't help but so smile at the two </p><p>"I want some cuddles.....please....." Max says and can't help but to giggle when Chloe swoops her off her feet </p><p>"Chloe wait!" Kate says and this gets both girls attention </p><p>'You forgot Max's food...." Kate points and Chloe rushes over to get it. She currently has a Max Caulfield in her arms so she just puts the food in her mouth </p><p>"See you Kate!" Max waves goodbye to her friend and peppers her tall girlfriend with kisses </p><p>"I'm so glad you forgave me....my Mcnugget...." Chloe has that grin on her face which Max HATES but also LOVES. </p><p>"WATCH IT CHLOE!" Max pretends to threaten her </p><p>"Oh no I'm soooooooooo scared" Chloe fakes while the grin on her face hasn't left </p><p>"I will bite you!" Max says </p><p>"Biting is my kink Max.....you know this babe....." Chloe says and takes her time to walk back over to Max's dorm since she knows how much Max loves being carried </p><p>"YOU'RE AN ASSHOLE CHLOE!" Max says but doesn't even want to pretend to be mad at Chloe anymore. Waking up without Chloe by her side a few minutes ago is enough for Max and she doesn't even want to think about what if it happens again.....</p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>This was going to last at least one more day which would've resulted in Chloe being forced to dial up her sexiness to an 11 to get Max to forgive her but I went with Max and Chloe wanting each others cuddles instead. Hope ye enjoy this oneshot :D</p></blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>